


Our So-Called Life

by Jesse4Love



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, Earth, First Love, Jim and Spock meet as children, M/M, Riverside, San Francisco, T'hy'la, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse4Love/pseuds/Jesse4Love
Summary: Spock and Jim meet as children when Winona Kirk and her children come to live with Amanda, Sarek, and Spock





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been friends for a long time, Amanda and Winona. Once, years ago, they’d lived across the street from each other, just girls then. But then Winona’s family moved away. Amanda had insisted they keep in touch, and somewhat to her surprise, over the years they had.

When Winona married George, Amanda had been there for the wedding with the Vulcan Ambassador she had been seeing at the time.

Amanda smiled faintly at the memory. Of course she had married him. Sarek. But she had just begun to think of him as her boyfriend then. Sarek hadn’t been enthusiastic about attending the wedding but he had gone along with her, just the same. It was then that Amanda realized maybe Sarek was invested in her too.

The night before the wedding, they’d joked together, as friends sometimes do, about one day, when they both had children, they should get married. Winona had laughed and said maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea anyway.

When her son, George Samuel Kirk was born, Winona sent a message to Amanda that she needed to hurry up and have her child so they could marry them. Amanda had laughed. And forgotten it by the time Spock came along.

Later, of course, disaster had struck Winona and George Kirk and George had been killed on the day his wife had given birth to their second son, James Tiberius Kirk.

When things seemed to settle down for Winona, Amanda had asked Sarek if it would be okay to invite Winona and her sons to live with them on Vulcan. They had such a big house and it was only her, Sarek and their son, Spock.

She was half surprised when Sarek agreed.

By the time they could make all the needed arrangements, the baby, James, or Winona said they called him Jim, was already three, George Samuel, or as Winona called him, Sam, was seven, Spock was six.

“Will I have to share my room, Mother?” Spock asked as the Kirks arrived by shuttle.

Amanda and Spock had gone to meet them. Sarek had been busy, he nearly always was, and so it had been left to them to greet the new residents of the house.

Winona had been reluctant at first. She’d met a new man, named Frank, that she had liked, that she had thought could bring stability into their family, and they could stay in Iowa, where they lived. But then she walked in on Frank striking Sam an that was the end of that.

They were here.

“No, Spock. Sam and Jim will each have their own room. Your father has given up his library so that they have their own privacy.”

“I am not certain I will like them.”

Amanda smiled down at him. “Why not?”

He thought about it. “I am not certain I like anyone other than you and Father.”

She laughed. “You will.” A memory flashed. “Maybe one day you will even marry one of them.”

“They are not Vulcans.”

“True. But your father married a human,” she reminded him with a wink. “Once, when Mrs. Kirk and I were young, we promised our children would marry.”

“Illogical.”

“Perhaps.” She saw blonde hair coming down the shuttle and knew it had to be them. “Here they come.”

Sure enough, Winona stepped down from the ramp, holding three year old Jim in her arms, against one hip, looking frazzled, and holding the hand of Sam, who looked very annoyed.

All of them had golden hair and blue eyes. They made a beautiful and exotic sight on Vulcan.

“Amanda, thank God.” She shifted Jim and then thrust him at Amanda. “Can you hold the baby?”

Amanda took little Jim, who stared at her with wide blue eyes. “Hello little one.”

His bottom lip began to tremble.

Winona had bent down and was now speaking in a low tone to Sam, who looked even more annoyed and had turned red.

Spock looked up at the boy Amanda was holding. “He is going to cry.”

“Oh, no, he—”

Jim’s eyes welled up with tears and suddenly he began to scream cry, twisting and turning in her arms to get down.

“Oh dear. Jim, it’s all right. I won’t hurt you,” Amanda said, trying to reassure the frantic child. She looked at Winona hopelessly.

“I’m so sorry. He doesn’t do well with strangers.” Winona took him back from Amanda and set him down on the ground. “You know you’re big now, you can walk on your own. You’re getting too heavy. Now calm down. This is Amanda and her son, Spock. We’re going to live with them.”

Jim’s screaming had stopped, but tears still streamed down his face and he was hiccupping.

“Now, Sam—”

Winona turned around and Amanda noticed the boy was gone at the same time Winona did.

“Sam! Oh, damn, not again. Sam! Mommy is not happy.” Winona took off leaving Jim with Amanda and Spock as she ran after he son, who had headed back towards the shuttle.

Spock tugged on Amanda’s blouse.

She looked down at him.

“I do not wish to marry either of them.”

****

Spock eyed the sniveling human boy with something close to horror, though he would hardly admit to it. He was rather surprised Father had agreed to this arrangement. He could only imagine that Sarek had agreed sight unseen.

Mother turned to Spock and she appeared to be torn between laughter and looking concerned. It was an odd combination.

“Spock, can you stay here with Jim for just one moment? I’m going to help with finding Sam.”

“Of course, Mother.”

Spock appreciated that Mother trusted him to care for the younger child and to stay where he was told. Something apparently Sam Kirk was incapable of. He turned to Jim as Mother hurried away.

“It is all right. You will be safe here with me.”

Jim, blue eyes wide and wet, stared at Spock.

“Are you capable of speaking?” Spock would think so. The boy appeared to be about three human years old.

“Y-yeah.”

Spock felt some relief. He put out his hand toward the boy, who shrank back instantly. “Take my hand.”

“Why?”

“Because it will be easier to keep track of you if I have a hold of you,” Spock explained patiently. “Your mother went to find your brother.”

Jim glanced in the direction Sam had run, his mother and Spock’s mother after him. “He’s scared.”

“Vulcans will not hurt him.”

Jim glanced back at Spock and bit his lip.

“I am Spock.”

Jim nodded. “I know. Mama told me.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s hand before he could move away again. There was a small tug when Jim attempted to extract himself, but with a little sigh, Jim gave up, and Spock held on.

Spock was relieved when shortly after that, Mother and Mrs. Kirk returned, with Sam Kirk, in hand. His face was blotched red and his eyes bloodshot as though he, too, had been crying.

“Here we are, Spock,” Mother said cheerfully. “We just need to collect their things from the cargo area and we can head home.”

Mrs. Kirk smiled at Spock. “Here. I can take Jim now.”

“I have him,” Spock assured her. It was his opinion she had enough to deal with her other son.

“Oh.” She looked uncertain, but then with a shrug, she turned away and followed after Mother, grabbing onto Sam as she went.

Spock led Jim behind them.

****

He ended up holding Jim’s hand until they left the shuttle bay and headed through the city streets toward home. Once he let go, Jim scrambled up beside Sam, who after looking at his brother, took over holding Jim’s hand for the rest of the trip.

“The heat can be unbearable if you aren’t used to it,” Mother was saying to Mrs. Kirk.

“Yes, it is rather extreme. But I did come equipped with the tri-ox compound shots like you recommended. Jim has a bit of asthma so he worries me with the atmosphere.”

“We’ll all keep a close eye on him,” Mother assured her. “And here is home.”

They lived in a house just outside the city of ShiKahr. A dwelling made mostly of stones that kept the house relatively cool. There were two stories and most of the bedrooms were on the second floor.

“Why don’t I show you where your rooms are?” Mother said. “We set up a separate room for Jim but if you’d rather have him in with you, Winona, or with Sam, at least for now, we can do that.”

“I don’t want him in with me,” Sam protested. “He whines too much.”

“George Samuel,” Mrs. Kirk said sternly.

“Well, he does. He’s still such a baby.”

Spock noticed Jim looked upset again, his little bottom lip trembling, and for a reason he couldn’t even fathom himself, he opened his mouth to tell them that Jim could stay in his room.

“That’s all right,” Mrs. Kirk said. “Jim can stay with me until he’s old enough to stay by himself.”

“I can stay by myself, Mama,” Jim bravely insisted.

“Oh, honey,” she said with an indulgent smile. “We’ll see.”

They all went up the stairs and Spock decided not to go with them. He was not at all sure he liked any of them. But he supposed he would at least have to try to tolerate them. Father had said so. And if it made Mother happy, then Spock would do it.

****

“Is that a monster?”

Spock looked up from where he was weeding in Mother’s garden to see that Jim had come out and was now standing only a few feet away pointing to I-Chaya. The sehlat was minding his own business. Which was more than Spock could say for the human boy.

Jim was dressed in shorts and what humans called a tank top. His feet were bare. In his hands he clutched a sticky looking piece of red and blue candy. All over his face was traces of this same sticky substance.

“He is a sehlat,” Spock replied, glancing briefly at I-Chaya, who lay quietly beside him.

“Is a seeeeh-lot a monster?’

“Sehlat. No, he is an animal. His name is I-Chaya.”

Jim stared at I-Chaya. “Sharp teeth.”

“Fangs, yes. That is a common feature of his species.”

Jim scrunched up his face. “You talk funny.”

“Interesting as I had the same thought regarding you.” Spock relented slightly when he said, “I-Chaya will not harm you. Not unless I tell him to.”

“Is he a doggy?”

Spock withheld a sigh. “No, a sehlat. We have no canines on Vulcan unless someone comes to our planet already having one.”

“Oh. Uh. Okay.” Jim suddenly plopped down onto the ground next to Spock. “Mama wouldn’t let me have a doggy.”

Understandable, Spock though, but he did not say so.

“Whatcha doing?”

“I am weeding Mother’s garden.”

“What is weeding?”

“Pulling out these little plants that do not belong. Mother didn’t plant them, they grew on their own.”

Jim nodded though Spock was unsure whether the boy understood or not. He held out his sticky candy toward Spock. “Want a taste?”

“No.”

“Tastes like sterrberries and booberries.”

Spock had never heard of either but he suspected whatever they were, he would not like them.

Jim stuck his hand out toward a weed. Spock pushed his hand away.

“No, Jim.”

“Help!”

“You’re hands are sticky and messy.” Spock eyed him. “Go wash your hands with soap and water and then you can help.”

The blue eyes narrowed at him and he stuck out his bottom lip, which Spock decided to ignore. Jim put the remainder of his candy in his mouth and got up from the ground and ran into the house.

Spock suspected he would not see the boy again because as far as he knew human boys Jim’s age became quickly distracted and he’d be on to something else, so when Jim came trundling out later, Spock was surprised.

Jim stuck his hands out, triumphantly. “Washed!”

“Very well. You can help.”

Jim plopped down hard on the ground but if it hurt, the boy didn’t show it. He reached toward a plant.

“No! That’s not a weed. Only pull the ones that look like this.” Spock demonstrated. “Show me first before you pull it.”

“’Kay.”

“Where is your brother?” Spock asked after a moment.

“In room. He don’t like it.”

“Sam does not like Vulcan?”

Jim nodded. “He wanted to stay,”

“In…Riverside?” Spock supplied when he remembered where Mother said they were from.

‘Yeah.” Jim bit his lip. “He got hit.”

“By who?”

“Mama’s friend. Bad man.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. He hesitated, watching Jim. “Did the bad man hit you too, Jim?”

“No,” Jim said fiercely. “I punch him.”

Spock arched a brow. “You hit him?”

Jim smiled. “No. But if he tried, I punch him.”

For some reason, Spock believed him. And for some other odd reason, he was glad that Mrs. Kirk’s friend had not hit Jim. He didn’t like the idea of Jim being hurt. Yes, he was a pest, but in spite of that, Spock had begun to like him.

“He’s not Mamma’s friend anymore.”

“I would hope not.”

Jim was watching I-Chaya instead of pulling weeds. “I-Chay-yay friend?”

“I-Chaya, Jim. Yes, he is my companion.”

Jim made a face. “Com-com…pannnyannn.”

“Close. You will get it some day. Pull that weed.”

Jim gave him such a sunny smile that Spock was nearly tempted to smile back. He did not of course.

The boy pulled out a huge weed, dirt dangling from it. He held it up. “Yay!”

Spock did roll his eyes. Jim  _was_  a pest. But Spock liked him.

****

Over the next few weeks it became a pattern that wherever Spock went, Jim would soon appear. Spock began to realize that Jim was following him. From what Spock could surmise, Jim’s older brother pretty much ignored the younger boy and, therefore, Jim had latched onto Spock.

The odd thing was that Spock began to find it less and less irritating. Most times when he and I-Chaya would go for a walk, Spock and the sehlat would wait at the end of the path for Jim to catch up to them. The first time Jim had turned a very bright red, Spock had asked Jim’s mother about sun block, which he had been given to apply to Jim’s face. It had helped.

Another time, Jim had trouble breathing, and so Spock had gone to the adults for medicines to help Jim breathe. The area was safe for them, so most of the time no one minded that the boys wandered off by themselves, especially if I-Chaya accompanied them.

As the weeks passed, the boys became inseparable. Eventually Spock would be going to school, as would Sam, when the new semester began, whereas Jim was not yet old enough to attend.

Spock attempted to explain this to the little boy.

“You must stay home.”

“No,” Jim said fiercely. “I go with you.”

“You cannot. You are too small.”

“Am not.” Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock. “Brothers!”

Spock sighed internally. “Yes, Jim. We are like brothers. But this is something I must do without you. You will attend school when you are old enough. Right now it is only Sam and myself going.”

Jim stuck his lip out. “Not fair.”

“Perhaps not but it is what it is. When we are bonded we will go everywhere together,” Spock assured him.

For Spock had decided that of the two brothers, it was definitely Jim he chose to be bonded with. He intended to advise him mother of this. But first he decided he should tell Jim. He was not sure the boy would fully understand.

Jim bit his lip. “Bond?”

“Yes. We will be…married. That is what humans call it.”

“Too little.”

“Yes, now, but in the future. Our mothers made an arrangement before we were born.”

Jim made a face but he nodded. “Okay.”

With that taken care of, Spock turned to the studies he would need to have done in preparation for the school year.

Jim picked up a toy space ship and began to play with it, making space noises, or what Jim thought were space noises.

“I am going to study so you must be quiet, Jim, or go elsewhere.”

Jim watched Spock quietly for a moment or two but after a few minutes he rose from the floor with his toy and ran off, making the noises, and leaving Spock in peace.

****

“Mother, I have made my choice.”

Mother looked at Spock quizzically as she prepared a meal in the kitchen. “What choice would that be, Spock?”

“Between Sam and Jim. I will bond with Jim.”

Her hand came up to her mouth and then she shook her head. She took his hand. “Come here, darling.” She led him over to the dining room table and chairs and had him sit. She smiled at him. “Spock, you and Jim won’t bond.”

Spock furrowed his brows. “I am not allowed to choose between them?”

“No. That isn’t what I meant. When Winona Kirk and I talked about that, Spock, it was just in fun. We were joking. Humans do that.” She squeezed his hands. “Your father has already chosen someone for you to bond with when it is time. When you are seven, we will have the preliminary ceremony.”

“Who has my father chosen?”

“The daughter of one of his associates,” Mother explained. “Of similar age to you. Her names is T’Pring.”

“T’Pring,” he said faintly.

“Yes. Your father would never allow me to arrange for you to bond with a human,” she said regretfully.

“But you are human.”

“Yes, but we are different. Anyway, Spock, it will all be fine. T’Pring is a lovely choice.”

Spock nodded, for it would not be logical to argue. His parents knew what was best for him, he was certain.

But now he would have to tell Jim that they would not bond after all. He did not look forward to it. Of course he wasn’t sure Jim had even understood what he said, so, perhaps, if Spock did not mention it again, he would not have to tell Jim it was off.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was bored. There was no one to play with or even follow around now that Spock and Sam had to go off to school.

School was stupid, Jim was sure. Who wanted to go around with their face in books all day anyway? Not to mention it meant Spock and Sam were gone for hours and hours.

He didn’t care that much about Sam because his brother didn’t talk to him anyway and once even shoved him so that Jim fell down. It hurt too and Jim had cried until Sam told him that he could have Sam’s food at dinner if he would just be quiet.

Mama and Mrs. Amanda were nice enough, Jim liked them, especially Mama, but they wouldn’t play with him or let him do anything but sit nice and have tea and little sandwiches with them. Cookies, too if he was lucky.

Jim looked for Spock to come home but whenever he did, Spock would go into his room to ‘study’ he would tell Jim, and he never let Jim into the room with him.

Once Jim noticed Spock’s lip was cut but Spock wouldn’t tell Jim why.

“Jim, honey, stay still, you’re making Mama crazy.”

Jim stopped kicking his feet in the chair next to Mama and sighed. He put his hand out. “Cookie, please.”

Mama absently handed him a cookie as she continued to talk to Mrs. Amanda.

“The itsy-bitsy spider, Climbed up the water spout, Down came the rain  
and washed the spider out, Out came the sun, And dried up all the rain, And the itsy-bitsy spider, Climbed up the spout again.”

“Jim, what are you doing?”

“Singing.”

“Well, honey, please, we’re talking here. Why don’t you go play?”

Jim pouted. “Spock won’t play with me.”

“He’s busy, Jim. Go outside and find something to do.”

Jim crawled down from the chair, clutching his cookie. “Will he play with me when we get married?”

“What?” Mama asked.

“When we get married! Will he play with me?”

“I’m sure he will,” Mama said, waving her hand at him. “Now go on.”

“You know, speaking of, Sarek has arranged for Spock to be bonded with T’Pring and—”

Mrs. Amanda’s voice faded away as Jim ran to the back door and struggled to open the door.

Jim heard a heavy sigh and turned to see Sam standing there.

“Here let me,” Sam said. “You’re too puny.”

He stepped beside Jim and slid the glass door to the side.

“Thanks!”

Sam followed him outside.

“You gonna play with me, Sammy?”

“No. I just needed some air.” Sam sat down on a chair and pulled his legs up close to his chest. “This place sucks.”

“Sucks!” Jim repeated.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that in front of Mom, she won’t like it.”

Jim found his space ship lying on the ground where he’d last left it and picked it up, running around, flying it.

“You know you aren’t really marrying Spock.”

“Sure I am.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Spock says I am.”

“Well, he lied then.”

Jim stopped and looked at Sam. “Nuh-uh.”

“The word is no. Stop being a baby, Jim. Say no.”

“ _No_.”

Sam sighed. “I heard them. Spock’s going to marry a Vulcan girl. His mom said they wouldn’t bond him to a  _Human boy_.”

“Spock said.”

“Well, whatever he said, Jim, it’s not true. He’s marrying a girl named T’Pring. Mom and Spock’s mom were just talking about it.”

“Oh.” Jim felt sad suddenly and he didn’t like it. His eyes welled with tears.

“Why don’t you finish your cookie?” Sam said. “There’s no need to cry. It’s just the way it is, Jim. We’re outsiders here.”

Jim didn’t understand the word outsider. It was big and Jim should ask Sam what it meant but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it.

He took a bite of his cookie and chewed but he still felt sad and the tears had decided to fall down his cheeks. He didn’t really know what getting married meant but he did know it meant that Spock would be unable to play with him.

****

Spock paused in his study of his new assignment. He heard crying. He stood up and went to the window of his room to peer outside. He spotted Jim holding on to a half-eaten cookie and sobbing. He did not know if perhaps Jim had dropped his cookie and was upset or if Jim had hurt himself.

With a sigh, Spock temporarily abandoned his homework in favor of checking on little Jim. He did wonder why it was left to him instead of Jim’s mother.

As he made his way out of his room, Spock watched Sam coming in from outside. He narrowed his eyes. He suspected Jim’s older brother might be at fault for Jim’s distress.

Spock did not much care for Sam, though he tried to be sympathetic to the fact that Sam had suffered abuse. But that did not give him the right to be mean to Jim.

He opened the back door and went outside.

Jim was standing in the sun, still holding his partially eaten cookie, and bawling his eyes out. His face was red and blotchy and Spock feared that if he did not get out of the sun soon, the rest of him would turn red as well.

Spock walked over to the three year old boy and reached for his hand, careful not to dislodge the cookie he clutched in his other. There was a jolt when their hands touched and then a warmth that reached from his hand and all the way to his heart and then his head. Stunned, Spock dropped Jim’s hand and stepped back.

Jim had stopped crying to stare at Spock. “Whatcha do?”

“I…” Spock swallowed. He remembered he needed to get Jim out of the sun. “Come out of the sun, Jim. You are burning.”

He reached for Jim again when the boy hesitated and the same warmth radiated from the touch. Spock did not think there was any mistake.

_T’hy’la._

His mind whispered the word to him.

He tugged his T’hy’la out of the sun and beneath a shaded awning.

“What has upset you, T’hy’la?” Spock asked.

Jim frowned. “My name is Jim.”

Spock nodded. “I know. You are my T’hy’la. It is…it is Vulcan. I will explain, but for now, why are you crying?”

“Sam—”

“Then it was he who hurt you.”

Jim’s bottom lip trembled. “He-he said we can’t get married.”

“He is wrong.”

“But he said you were getting married to a girl. A V-Vulcan.” His eyes were filling with tears again. “Then you won’t play with me.”

“He is wrong. I cannot bond with T’Pring now.” Spock recalled that once long ago before he told Mother not to hug him anymore, that small boys, likely especially ones like Jim, might benefit from such an embrace as his Mother had given to him. He put him arms around Jim and pulled him close. That same feeling overcame him and Spock knew again there was no mistake. “You are all right, Jim,” Spock assured him, as his mother once had to him.

“But—”

“Shh.” Spock released the younger boy.  “Finish your cookie. Your hands are sticky and crumbly.”

“’kay.” Jim ate the rest of the treat in two bites. But then he had crumbs on his mouth and shirt. Spock brushed those off.

“Come. We must tell Father.”

“Tell him what?” Jim asked as Spock led him back into the house.

“That you are my T’hy’la.”

Spock saw that his mother and Jim’s were seated at the dining room table drinking tea and talking. He did not see Sam anywhere which was fine with Spock. He walked down the hallway toward his father’s study, Jim in tow. The door was closed so Spock knocked.

“Come.”

Spock pushed open the door and pulled Jim inside. “Father.”

“Spock, what is this?”

Spock felt suddenly rather nervous when faced with his father’s stare. But the information was important.

“I have come to advise you that I am unable to be bonded with T’Pring next year when I am seven.”

Father raised his brows. “I see. And why is that?”

Spock took a deep breath. “I have found my T’hy’la.”

“Your…T’hy’la. Amanda?” Father called out.

Spock tried not to wince.

Mother appeared at the door of Father’s study, along with Mrs. Kirk.

“Spock! Jim!” Mother gasped. “You aren’t supposed to be bothering your father when he is working. I’m sorry, Sarek. I had no idea—”

“Spock says he has found his T’hy’la.”

“His what?” Mrs. Kirk asked.

“Oh.” Mother put her hand to her chest. “But who?”

Father looked at Spock.

Spock pulled Jim forward. “Jim. Jim is my T’hy’la.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What makes you begin to imagine that James is your t’hy’la?” Father demanded. He looked down at Jim. “He is human.”

“Sarek,” Mother said, her tone sounding strange to Spock.

“My wife, a t’hy’la bond is most unusual, to my knowledge no Vulcan has ever had one with a human.”

“To your _knowledge._ And though you certainly think you know everything, you do not.”

“Amanda.”

Mother knelt before Spock and Jim, smiling first at Jim, who kept shifting next to Spock, then turning to smile at Spock.

“Spock, sweetie, why do you think Jim is your t’hy’la?”

“I felt it when we touched,” Spock tried to explain. “It was a most unusual feeling.”

Father huffed. “Well, if that was all it was—”

“Sarek.” Mother’s smile widened. “Spock is not known to give into frivolities. It is a small matter to have an Elder examine their minds to see if such a bond is indeed in place. Better that than to bond Spock to T’Pring inappropriately.”

“Very well. I will arrange it for tomorrow. In the meantime, do try to stay out of trouble.” Father waved his hand dismissively.

Mother stood and put her hands on both Spock and Jim. “Come children, you can assist Winona and me in the preparation of the evening meal.”

****

There was a storm that night, with severe lightening and loud thunder. It did not bother Spock, for he had learned about weather and he found the lightening quite fascinating.

It did keep him awake though, standing by his window, watching the show. And that was where he stood when he heard his door opening. At first it was just a tiny crack. He turned toward it, watching.

A small hand appeared.

Spock barely held back a sigh. He walked over to the door and opened it to his t’hy’la.

“Jim, what are you doing?”

Jim stood there, his blue eyes big and stark in his face, his blond hair askew, his bottom lip trembling.

“Scared.”

“The storm will not harm you.”

“Scared.”

Spock grabbed his forearm, ignoring the bristling contact of their skin, and pulled the boy fully inside, closing the door behind him.

Jim grabbed into Spock’s sleeping robe, fisting the material tightly in his tiny hands. “Mama’s door locked.”

Spock did not know why it would be but adults were odd, and human adults even more so. He did think Jim staying by himself was a bit premature. But the boy had begged until his mother had given in to letting him have his own room. “And Sam?”

Jim shook his head. “Said no.”

“He would not let you stay with him?”

“Nope.”

“Very well. You can stay here just until the storm has passed.”

Spock had barely gotten the words out before Jim was running for the bed.

“Jim—”

Jim threw himself down on Spock’s bed and got under the covers. Spock approached the bed and looked down at the boy. His eyes were closed. This time Spock did sigh.

He turned around and went back to the window to watch the rest of the storm. When it was finished, he got into bed. Jim was completely asleep and Spock did not feel like forcing him to go back to his room. And so, he soon discovered that Jim was a bed hog.

****

Jim thought the tall Vulcan lady was really scary but Spock wouldn’t let him hold his hand as they stood before her. She looked down at them, her eyes kinda mean.

He bit his lip and looked back to where Mama stood with Spock’s mama. Spock’s daddy stood on the other side of Spock. Maybe that was why Spock wouldn’t hold his hand. Spock’s daddy kept making a weird face.

The Vulcan lady was speaking but Jim didn’t know the words. Mama had said there’d be Vulcan words. That was probably it.

Mama told him with her hands to turn back around so Jim did and faced the lady once more.

“James,” the lady said.

Jim was pretty sure she meant him so he tried to show he was paying attention. “Yeah?”

“I will access your mind.”

Jim didn’t know what that meant but Spock was staring at him. They all were. So Jim thought he was supposed to agree. He nodded.

Her hand, long and bony fingers, reach toward his face. Jim flinched but allowed her hand to rest on his cheek and then spread out. She mumbled words.

It didn’t hurt, for which Jim was glad. But it was still scary.

Her hand dropped from his face and she turned to Spock, saying the weird words again, and putting her hand on Spock’s face. He didn’t seem to mind.

Then she turned away from both of them and started talking very fast to Spock’s daddy.

Jim tried to take Spock’s hand again but he moved it away.

“No, Jim.”

Jim huffed, turned and walked away back to Mama. She smiled at him and pulled him close. He liked Mama’s hugs.

“That wasn’t so bad was it, baby?” she asked.

“No. But she was scary.”

Mama laughed at that, though Jim didn’t know why. “Yes, a little.”

Jim pulled back to look at his Mama. “Does that mean I’m treela?’

“T’hy’la, baby. And yes, T’Pau confirmed that you and Spock have a bond,” she said gently.

Jim shrugged. “Okay.”

She was kneeling in front of him now. “I know you don’t really understand, baby, but you will as you get a little older. And someday you and Spock will be, well, married, I guess.”

Jim frowned. “Okay. Does that mean he won’t marry T’Pring?”

“Yes, baby, that’s what it means.”

“So, he’ll play with me now?”

Mama shook her head. “I don’t know, Jim. Vulcans aren’t like us. They don’t play like human boys.”

Jim pouted. “Then can we go back?”

“Back?”

“So I can play with human boys.”

“You want to go back to Earth?”

Jim nodded.

“Well, we’ll see. I’ll have to talk to Spock’s mommy and daddy about it.”

“Okay. Maybe Spock can come too.”

“Oh, baby, I don’t think they’d let that happen. He had school here and it’s very important for him to learn the Vulcan ways. But we’ll talk about this all later. Right now it’s time to go back to the house.”

Jim looked to where Spock was standing with his parents and the scary Vulcan lady, but Spock was ignoring him. Wouldn’t even look at Jim. He didn’t know what a treela was but it didn’t sound like any fun at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock had been surprised when his mother told him that Winona Kirk was thinking about returning to Earth with her two sons. In truth, he did not care much at all about George Samuel returning to Earth except that it might make Jim sad.

But he did not like the idea of Jim departing Vulcan. He had made that very protest to his father.

“Should not my t’hy’la remain here on Vulcan with me?”

“There is no requirement that you are raised together, Spock. You will not need each other for many number of years.”

“But should he not be taught the Vulcan way?”

Sarek had shrugged. “That is also not a requirement. Your mother is fully functional as a resident here, and while she has adapted to our ways, her humanism remains.”

Having run out of arguments with his logical father, Spock decided to plead his case with his mother. She would surely understand his need to keep Jim close.

“How am I to protect him if he is on Earth and I am on Vulcan?”

Mother smiled. “Oh, Spock, you’re just a little boy yourself. Jim’s mother will protect him.”

“She is not good at it.”

“Spock.”

“She is not, Mother.”

She shook her head. “Nevertheless, you will remain respectful and keep those opinions to yourself. Jim and Sam are Winona’s responsibility and if she wishes to take them back to Earth to raise them, that is her choice.”

“She and George Samuel could return to Earth and leave Jim here.”

“Spock, she isn’t going to abandon her son.”

“Living with us is not abandonment,” Spock reasoned.

Mother sighed and patted his head. Spock hated when she did that. “Go and do your school work, Spock. Leave such decisions to the adults.”

Spock decided then that he needed to speak with Jim about staying. Perhaps his t’hy’la could convince his mother to leave him with Spock.

He found Jim playing with a toy truck in his room. Sam was nowhere to be seen and Spock was glad for that. He didn’t want to deal with Jim’s brother.

“Jim.”

The younger boy ignored him and kept making growling noises while he played with the truck.

“Jim,” Spock said louder.

Jim did not respond.

Spock crouched down next to him and seized the truck.

“Ehh!” Jim protested.

“I wish to speak with you.”

“K.”

“I have been informed that your mother intends to return to Earth with you and your brother.”

Jim scrunched up his face.

Spock sighed internally. “You are going back to Earth.”

Jim’s face brightened into a smile. “Yeah. So I can play.”

“But you are playing here.”

“Not with friends.”

“Jim, I am your friend.”

Jim shook his head. “No, you aren’t. You are treela.”

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected.

Jim nodded.

“You…want to leave?”

The boy nodded again.

Spock blinked. “You…do not like me?”

Jim scrunched up his face again. “I like you.”

“Then why do you want to leave?”

“To play with friends.”

Spock supposed he could almost understand. He did not have friends on Vulcan, he could not imagine Jim would have any. He knew that the other Vulcan boys had been ignoring Sam. He did not want Jim to be sad.

“Very well,” Spock said, softly. He handed Jim’s truck back to him.

Jim smiled then and to Spock’s surprise, he threw his chubby arms around Spock and hugged him. It was very brief and Jim quickly released him, and went back to growling with his truck, but Spock felt it still. The only other one who ever hugged him was his mother.

****

It was less than a month later when Winona Kirk and her sons, George Samuel and James Tiberius, packed up their belongings and left Vulcan to return to a place called Riverside.

Spock stood between his parents as they accompanied them to the shuttlebay for departure. His mother and Jim’s mother hugged and cried, but there were no other emotional displays. Spock stuck by his father’s side and his father rested a hand on Spock’s shoulder.

Both Jim and his brother appeared to be thrilled to be leaving and Spock, logically, had no right to feel offended. He did nonetheless.

Winona Kirk ushered her children ahead of her onto the ramp of the shuttle. Jim did not look back. Spock, also logically, had no right to feel offended about that. He did nonetheless.

They turned, as a family, and returned to their dwelling, and Spock, for now, felt determined to put his t’hy’la out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Later

“Jim!”

He snickered to himself and pulled the blanket up more over his head.

“James Tiberius!”

“He’s hiding again, Mom,” Sam said.

“We don’t have time for this. They’ll be here any moment.”

“I’ll find the little brat,” Sam muttered, far too close to Jim’s location.

Jim held his breath, because he knew if Sam heard him—

“There he is!” Sam yelled out, triumphantly.

The blanket was snatched off his head and Sam glared down at him.

“Hey!”

“Hay is for horses,” Sam retorted. “Mom’s looking for you. And you know it, I might add. Ambassador Sarek, his wife, and Spock will be here any time.”

Sam, ten years old now, stared down at him with a definite look of superiority. “Your _husband_ ,” he sneered.

Jim’s face burned hot. “He’s not my husband.”

“According to the Vulcans he is. Or your betrothed. Whatever. Anyway, he’s intended to be your husband someday, isn’t he?”

“Not getting married,” Jim mumbled.

“Ever?”

“Yes, ever. Marriage is icky.”

Sam snorted. “Well, yeah. Can’t argue with that. Get up, brat. You’re supposed to be dressed and ready to greet them” He eyed Jim. “You’re still in your PJs.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Don’t want to what?”

“Greet them. Get dressed. Nothing.”

“Too bad. Do it. You don’t want to make Mom cry, do you?”

Jim bit his lip. “No.”

“Get dressed, Jimmy. You want help?”

“Yeah.”

Sam sighed, but he reached down and pulled Jim up from the floor of his room where he’d been hiding underneath a blanket. “Sit on the bed while I get your clothes.”

Jim did as Sam said and waited as his brother produced a pair of blank pants Jim hated, but his mom had bought anyway, and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with buttons all down the middle. He brought over Jim’s underwear too.

“All right, get out of your PJs. And hurry up about it. Want socks?”

“No socks.”

“You’re so weird. Okay, no socks.”

Pretty soon, Jim was dressed, and he put his shoes, no socks, on his feet, and followed Sam down the stairs to the ground floor of their farmhouse.

“There you are! God, you’re going to drive me crazy!” His mom said, seizing him by the shoulders. “They’re here. I just saw their hover car pull up.”

Jim made a face. He hadn’t seen them in the three years since they’d left Vulcan. Once a month Spock wrote to him and his mom made Jim reply back. Jim didn’t even understand half of what Spock wrote, so usually his Mom helped him write his message back.

“If I’m good until after lunch, can I go play with Tommy?”

“Oh, Jim, no, honey. They’re not leaving until tomorrow morning.”

He frowned. “So?”

“You have to be here the whole time, honey. You can play with Tommy tomorrow afternoon.”

Jim pouted, but she had turned away to rush to the door to let in their visitors.

He glanced at Sam and saw that his brother was smirking. Jim stuck his tongue out.

The first one that came in was Spock’s daddy and he was as big and scary as Jim remembered from his time on Vulcan. He never laughed or smiled. That much Jim recalled.

Next came Spock’s mommy. She had this flowered scarf over her head, which Jim could not entirely blame her as it was cold and windy outside. He would have worn a wool hat, but maybe the lady didn’t know any better.

After her came Spock. Jim’s mom had told him that Spock was nine now, almost as old as Sam. He didn’t smile either, though his mommy did.

“Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home,” Spock’s mom spoke up.

Mom hugged her. “Oh, it’s our pleasure. We’ve been very excited to have you visit. Haven’t we, boys?”

Sam dutifully responded, “Of course. It’s good to see you all again.”

Mom turned to Jim. “Jimmy?”

“Uh-huh.”

His mom narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, look, you’re just as cute as ever, aren’t you, Jim?” Spock’s mom exclaimed. She had approached Jim, and held out her hand toward him.

Jim took her hand, at least that is what he thought he was supposed to. “Hi.”

“Well, let me get you settled upstairs,” Jim’s mom said. “Sam, help me with their bags.”

“Spock, why don’t you stay down here and talk to Jim?”

Spock walked over to where Jim stood and they both watched as their parents and Sam went up the stairs.

Jim turned his attention to Spock, who stared back at him. Spock had really dark eyes.

“You look older.”

Spock arched a brow at him. “I have aged three years as have you.”

“Yep.” Jim sighed and tugged his bottom lip with his teeth. “Do you play now?”

“Play.”

“Yes. With toys. Trucks and building block and things.”

Spock straightened. “I do not.”

“Oh.” He’d thought that was the case, but he had thought to ask. He wouldn’t have been as fun to play with as his best friend, Tommy, anyway. “What do you do?”

“School work. I study.”

“ _All the time_?”

“When I am not eating or sleeping, obviously.”

Jim blew his lips in a way that Sam called a raspberry. He wasn’t sure why. “’K.”

“As my mate, you will wish to spend time studying what it means to be a Vulcan,” Spock said then.

“Boring.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It means _boring._ ” Jim folded his arms across his chest as he’d seen Sam do.

Just then they all came back down the stairs. Spock was holding himself to be even more stiff than before. Jim just wanted it to be tomorrow already.

“Lunch time,” his mom announced, her gaze falling on Jim. She frowned, but did not reprimand him for anything. “Jim, why don’t you help Mama in the kitchen?”

“Okay.”

He noticed Sam was watching him, eyes wide, though Jim wasn’t sure why, and he saw that Spock’s cheeks were a little greener than before. He turned his back on Jim then and went to where his mother called him. Jim shrugged.

He hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true. Tommy would play with him. Tomorrow anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn’t much to the yard that Spock could see. A lot of soil with nothing growing in it. In the distance, he did spot what he thought could be some sort of vegetable garden, but even from here, Spock could tell it was not thriving.

He’d come outside after their lunch. They’d been served a rather bland salad and grain dish. Jim had declared, loudly, he would have preferred to have pizza, and he’d been very quickly reprimanded by his mother.

It had been his own mother’s suggestion that he go outside for a bit. It had been Spock’s experience that meant the adults wished to speak without the children present.

George Samuel and Jim had been advised to clean up after the lunch, but Spock was not given that chore.

It was not as cold out here as Spock had been led to believe it would be by his mother, so with his coat on over his sweater, Spock found himself to be rather too warm.

Vulcans did not sigh. Or at least that was what Father told him, yet, Spock felt the urge to sigh, nonetheless. He had not wanted to make this trip to Earth with Father, but both Mother and Father thought it would be beneficial for him to spend a short period of time with his T’hy’la and his T’hy’la’s family as it had been three years since they had departed Vulcan. They only had to stay overnight and then they would spend the rest of their Earth time in San Francisco before returning to Vulcan seven days from now.

Spock looked forward to his return to Vulcan. He had not looked forward, particularly, to this visit, and it had been as he suspected it would be. He and Jim had almost nothing in common, which with this visit, seemed even more obvious than with their prior interactions.  

Had not the Vulcan elder declared, upon examination, that Jim was indeed Spock’s T’hy’la as Spock had believed at the time, Spock himself would doubt very much that it was the case. He did not understand why his T’hy’la would be a human who seemed to care very little for him.

Spock turned at the sound of the door, expecting Mother to advise him he could come indoors once more, but instead it was the child, Jim, coming outside even more bundled up than Spock was.

“Hello,” Jim said upon approach.

“Hello.”

“Mama said I should come out here and try to talk to you.”

“I see.”

Spock noted that the boy was not even looking at him as he spoke and that he was bending down to play in the dirt with a stick he had somehow already picked up.

“What are you doing?” Spock asked.

“Drawering.”

“Drawing,” Spock corrected.

“Yep.”

Spock looked down at the dirt. “What is it you are drawing?”

“The moon.”

“It looks just like a round ball.”

Jim glanced up at him, blue eyes very stark in his pale face. “That’s the moon.”

Spock internally sighed. “Do you like space?”

“Yeah. Want to be a starship captain.”

He frowned slightly. “That will be difficult from Vulcan.”

“From Vulcan?”

“Where you will be living while I attend the Vulcan Science Academy.”

Jim shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Gonna join Starfleet like Daddy.”

“That will be impossible.”

“No it won’t!” Jim was now glaring at Spock and Spock decided it was not worth arguing with the human boy about it at this point. When the time came, Jim would know.

“What are you drawing now?” he asked instead.

“A ship.”

It looked like a worm to Spock, but since Jim already seemed surly, he decided not to mention it.

Jim suddenly tossed down the stick and stood up, peering at Spock. “Are you going to play with me now?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not play.”

“Why not?”

“It is not the Vulcan way.”

Jim stuck out his bottom lip. “Fine.” He turned and started running away from Spock, waving his arms and making ship noises as he headed for a group of trees. He tripped and fell once, but picked himself up after only a slight pause and kept on running.

Somewhat alarmed, Spock followed after him, wondering about the lack of adult supervision around this clearly careless human boy.

Jim seized the trunk of a tree and Spock understood what Jim intended to do.

“No, Jim.”

Jim looked at him, eyes wide with incredulity. He shook his head and turned back around, starting to climb.

“Jim!”

“You aren’t the boss of me.” The boy stuck his tongue out.

“I am, in fact,” Spock insisted. “As the elder, with no adults around, I am in charge of your welfare.”

“Blah blah blah.”

Spock blinked.

Jim continued to climb higher and higher, feet standing on narrow branches that cracked and creaked even under his slight weight.

When the door of the house opened again, Spock took his eyes off of Jim long enough to see it was Jim’s brother who had come outside. He stared toward them, hands on hips.

“Jim, you’d better not be climbing that tree again!”

Again? Somehow Spock should have known.

A branch snapped, drawing Spock to look back at Jim, who teetered on the tiny branch.

“Jim! Get down and get into this house now!” Sam shouted.

Jim’s foot slipped. “Oops!”

Heart hammering in his side, Spock moved closer to the tree just as Jim began to fall at rapid speed. The boy landed right on Spock, knocking him, winded to the ground.

Sam reached them. “Jim, are you all right?”

Jim looked down at Spock, who now lay on the hard ground, in a heap of damp leaves. “Thanks!” He scrambled off Spock. “I think I twisted my arm.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky that’s _all_ you did. Go back into the house.” Jim’s brother eyed Spock. “Need help up?”

Spock shook his head, sitting up. He had a bit of a headache from the fall and he was still a bit winded from the impact of Jim landing on him.

Sam nodded. “Now you see what I deal with every day.” He smiled. “But for the next week, he’s your problem.”

Spock stood, brushing leaves off him. “How?”

Sam’s smile widened into a grin. “He’s going to San Francisco with you and your parents.”


	7. Chapter 7

“There’s no need to sulk.”

Jim watched his mother as she packed him a suitcase. He had his bottom lip out, but she didn’t even look at him.

“You said I could play with Tommy tomorrow.”

“You can play with him when you get back.”

“But you said—”

“I changed my mind. Mommy’s are allowed to do that.”

“It’s not fair. I like Tommy better than I like Spock.”

“That’s why you’re going to San Francisco with Spock and his parents. You need to get to know them more.” Mama sighed. “We moved away from Vulcan too soon. You don’t remember, but you liked Spock when we were there.”

“He doesn’t play with me.”

“Jim, Spock is Vulcan and they are different than we are. He has different priorities.”

Jim scowled. “Pri-pri-reties.”

Mama smiled. “Priorities. It means he finds other things more important than playing. Some day you will too. But it’s important you try to get along with him and his parents. Spock’s mama is human and she will know how to make things fun for you.”

He huffed. “Okay.”

“And when you come home you and Tommy can play.” She patted his arm. “Why don’t you go and find Spock while I continue to pack your stuff? Dinner won’t be for another hour or two.”

Jim turned to leave his room, but then turned back. “Mama, do I have to?”

“Well, no, but—”

Jim shook his head. “I mean…Spock. _Marry_ him.”

Mama looked uncertain. “Not for a long time.”

“But-but what if I don’t want to?”

“Jim.” She sighed and ran her hand over her hair. “Just. One thing at a time, okay? Go and find Spock. Get to know him. Okay?”

“All right.”

Jim left his room and went down the hallway, passing the room that he knew Mama had given to Spock’s parents. As he passed he heard Spock’s daddy raising his voice.

“It is not up to a six year old boy—”

“Sarek, he’s just a child.”

“And one who has been hopelessly spoiled. I have serious reservations about this bond and—”

Jim walked to the stairs and down them. He didn’t see Spock, but he saw Sam sitting on the couch holding his gaming system.

“Have you seen Spock?”

“Outside.”

Jim nodded and went over to Sam.

Sam looked up. “What?”

“I don’t think Spock’s daddy likes me.”

“How do you know?”

Jim shrugged. “They were talking.”

Sam ruffled Jim’s hair. “Don’t listen in on adults’ conversations, kiddo.”

“Well.”

“He’s just concerned for Spock, that’s all.”

“Okay.”

Jim went outside, looking around for Spock. He saw him over by the barn, tossing pebbles. Jim ran over.

“Hi.”

Spock eyed him. “How is your arm?”

“My arm?”

“You said you twisted it.”

Jim had already forgotten about it. He flexed it. “Doesn’t hurt.”

Spock said nothing more and continued to toss pebbles at the side of the barn.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Clearly I am throwing rocks.”

Jim bit his lip. “Are you mad?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not become angry.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is not logical.”

Jim scrunched up his face. “What’s logical?”

“It has to make sense, have meaning,” Spock said, shrugging slightly.

“And being mad does not?”

“Correct.”

“How come you’re throwing rocks then? Sam does stuff like that when he’s frus-fustated.”

“Frustrated,” Spock replied.

“Okay. Do you do that?”

Spock shook his head. “I like the sound it makes when it hits the wood.”

Jim watched him for a while.

“Your daddy doesn’t like me.”

“He does not believe we are compatible.”

Jim wasn’t sure what that word meant but he was pretty sure Spock just agreed that his daddy didn’t like Jim.

“I’m going with you tomorrow.”

“I have been told.” Spock held out his hand, palm up, offering pebbles to Jim.

“Do you want me to come?” Jim picked up the four rocks.

“I do not care either way.”

Jim threw a pebble against the barn. He felt a slight twinge in his arm, but it didn’t really hurt.

“Why don’t Vulcans like to play?”

“We have studies.”

“Well.” Jim threw another rock. “You aren’t studying now.”

Spock arched a brow. Threw his rock farther than Jim’s. “Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps it _is_ true that my father does not like you.” Spock handed Jim more pebbles as Jim threw his last one. “But…I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Spock watched as Jim rushed across the aisle to the window of the shuttle and then back again to the window on the other side. He had been doing this strange behavior for the last several minutes.

“You should sit down while the shuttle is in motion.”

“Nope.”

He held back a sigh, but barely.

At that moment, Mother returned. She smiled in Jim’s direction as she handed Spock a small bag of vegetable chips.

“Mother, Jim will not remain still.”

“It’s fine, Spock. He’s just excited.”

“But we were told to remain seated and secured in our seats for the duration of the flight.”

“I know, but it’s all right, honey.” She took her seat next to Spock. She had a container of tea. She still held a package of cookies that Spock surmised was for Jim. He doubted the wisdom of allowing the small boy to have more sugar.

Mother stayed there for a moment, and then rose again, saying she was going to see what was keeping Spock’s father in the other part of the shuttle.

She pressed the cookie package into Spock’s hands. “Give these to him when he’s done.”

Spock was not sure Jim would ever be done running back and forth, but he agreed. He finished his own vegetable chips, discarded the bag in the appropriate recycle receptacle and prepared to close his eyes in meditation. He did not anticipate being successful considering, but it was worth the attempt.

Spock opened his eyes a moment later when he became aware Jim was no longer running. Sure enough, Jim stood before him, blue eyes wide, cheeks pink.

“I’m cold.”

“That is surprising considering your exercising.”

“Huh?”

“Where is your coat?”

“Uh.”

“Surely your mother packed you one.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. But I stuffed it in my bag.”

Spock was aware their luggage had been loaded into the cargo bay of the shuttle. “Sit.”

Jim sat beside Spock obediently as Spock removed the coat he had been wearing and placed it around Jim’s frail, thin shoulders. He handed the cookies to Jim, who smiled sunnily.

“Is that better?” Spock asked.

“Yes.” Jim stuffed several cookies into his mouth at once.

Spock closed his eyes again.

“Are we there yet?”

“Have they announced our arrival?” Spock asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Nope.”

Thirty seconds later.

“Whatcha doing?”

“I am attempting to meditate.”

“Is that where you float in the air?”

Spock shook his head. “That is levitate.”

“Oh.”

He heard more munching of cookies. Then a crumb covered hand touched his cheek. Spock opened his eyes.

Jim smiled. “Wanted to see if you fell asleep.”

“I told you, I am meditating. Or trying to.”

“You do that with your eyes closed?”

“Yes.” Spock hesitated. “I could, perhaps, teach you.”

“Teach me?” Jim made a face. “Do I have to sit like a statue and close my eyes?”

“Yes.”

Jim shook his head. “Nope.”

Spock did sigh this time and almost gave into his amusement when Jim sighed after him, a sound extremely similar to his own.

“Are we there yet?” Jim asked after a moment.

“No.”

“Well, when? This is taking _forever_.”

“The shuttle flight is three point two hours between Riverside and San Francisco.”

Jim huffed. “ _Forever_.”

“If you say so.”

Ten minutes later. “How much longer?”

Spock sighed again.

****

“Now, Spock, you’d better hold onto Jim’s hand.”

Spock gave his mom the side-eye. He did not particularly want to hold Jim’s hand. He’d already had to give up his coat. And Spock was cold. It was overcast in San Francisco and there was rain in the forecast.

“Spock.”

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes, Spock reached for Jim’s hand and took it in his. It was cold, clammy and moist. Spock made a face. With his other hand, he dragged his suitcase behind them. Mother had her own, Father’s and Jim’s.

After a moment, Spock frowned. “Why is your hand sticky?” he demanded.

Jim looked at him a little shyly. “Candy.”

“Where did you obtain candy?”

“Mama gave it to me before I left.”

Spock shook his head. “Did you get it all over my coat?”

Jim bit his lip and shrugged.

Which meant, yes, he had.

Spock determined then that this was going to be a long week.

On the other hand, once he and his parents returned to Vulcan, it might be a long time before he saw Jim again. He should be grateful for the opportunity.

He glanced at the boy, who now had his head tilted back, blue eyes sparkling, as he looked up at the sky. Spock looked up too, but he saw nothing but clouds. He shook his head, tightened his grip on Jim’s hand and tugged the boy with him after his parents as they made their way to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim was hungry. In fact he had been hungry for hours and hours. He’d had cookies on the shuttle but oddly they just made him _hungrier_.

He’d even complained to Spock.

“I’m _starving_.”

“You are not starving, Jim.”

How someone only three years older than him sounded like his mom, Jim didn’t know. But he’d stuck his tongue out at Spock and walked away, leaving the Vulcan boy in the room they’d been given for the time Jim was there.

The hotel room was _huge_. Maybe bigger than the farmhouse. And it had separate rooms more like a house than a hotel. He and Spock were sharing a room, though they had separate twin beds. There was a kitchen, too, but when Jim went to it, looking for something to eat, he discovered there wasn’t any food.

Spock’s mommy and daddy were arguing in their room about something. Jim didn’t know what this time, but he didn’t want to get nearer to find out. He figured it was probably about him anyway. He really didn’t know what Spock’s daddy didn’t like about him.

When they had first got to the hotel, Jim had seen a place where people were seated and eating. A sit-down restaurant, Mommy called them. So that meant he could get food there. And so, while Spock did whatever he was doing on his PADD in their room, and Spock’s parents fought over Jim, Jim decided to go down to the restaurant to eat.

Jim went out into the hall and down to the elevator, pressing the button. When he got on, he pressed it for down to the lobby.

A lady stood behind a podium at the entrance of the restaurant. She had white hair and blue skin with antennae.

“How many?”

“One, please.”

“Where are your parents?” she asked.

“My daddy is dead. My mommy is in Riverside.”

The lady frowned. “Where’s that?”

“Iowa.”

She gave him a strange look, but then shrugged, grabbed a Menu Padd and brought him to a two seat table by the window.

Jim pointed to the item on the menu he wanted when the waiter, a very tall, thin man with white tufts of hair, came by.

“To drink?”

“Uh. Milk, I guess.”

Jim stared out the window watching people go by while he waited, so he was completely surprised when Spock appeared, looking super mad.

“Hi. How’d you know where I was?”

“It was not easy,” Spock assured him. “You cannot just leave and go out on your own, Jim.”

“I was hungry.”

“You needed to wait for either Mother or me.”

“Your mommy was fighting with your daddy and you didn’t want to feed me.”

Spock opened and then closed his mouth. He sat across from Jim abruptly. “Next time, you must get permission. We are responsible for you. You cannot wander around by yourself.”

The waiter came by with his food.

Spock eyed it. “What is this?”

“Chili fries.”

“Are you permitted to eat chili fries?”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” Spock repeated softly.

“Want something, kid?” the waiter asked Spock.

“Hot tea, please. And thank you.”

Jim smiled and stuffed one of the chili fries into his mouth. He nodded. “Good.”

“Do not speak with your mouth full.”

He sighed. “You aren’t my mommy.”

“I know.”

Jim ate another fry. “Sometimes you act like it.”

“Your welfare is my concern.”

“Your cheeks are very green right now,” Jim said.

Spock shifted. “They are not.”

Jim smiled. He held out a chili fry for Spock. “Try it. It’s really good.”

“I cannot. Chili has meat.”

Jim wiped off the fry with a napkin until all the chili was gone and then held it out for Spock.

For what seemed like forever, Spock stared at it. But he eventually took it and took a tentative bite. Before he could say anything, the waiter arrived with his hot tea, which was a little cup and a metal teapot.

“Want more?”

“I should not.”

Jim smiled. “But do you want more?”

Spock frowned slightly. “Yes.”

Jim got out of his chair and walked over to the waiter, who was at another table.

“Can we get some regular fries, please?”

The waiter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Jim returned to his seat. “He’s gonna bring you some plain ones.”

Spock poured himself some tea and they remained silent until the waiter came back with his fries. He left a bill too.

Jim stared at it. “Oops.”

Spock crunched on his fry. “What?”

“I don’t have any credit chips.”

“Oh. We will just have Sa-Mekh pay it.”

“Sa-Mekh?”

Spock nodded. “Very good, Jim. Your pronouncement of Vulcan words has improved.”

“There you two are!”

Jim and Spock turned to see Spock’s mommy coming toward them.

“Just what do you think you’re doing sneaking off like that?”

“I came after Jim,” Spock explained.

“You should have come and got me,” she said. “You are not as young as Jim, but you still shouldn’t be on your own. Jim, honey, you can’t just leave on your own, okay? Your mommy wants us to watch out and care for you while you are here with us. Please don’t do that again.”

Jim lowered his gaze. “Okay.”:

She sighed. “I’m not mad, honey, and you aren’t in trouble, _this time_. But it’s a very good thing that Spock found you right away and that you didn’t leave the hotel. And the hostess notified the hotel management and they figured out you two belong to us. From now on, you come to me if you want to go anywhere, okay?”

“Yes. Okay.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Now when you two are done there, we’ll go and get some things to stock the kitchen in our hotel room. Better for you than fries.”

Jim nodded, but he couldn’t help getting a to-go box for the rest of the fries. He didn’t know what Spock’s mommy would get for them to eat, but he figured it wouldn’t be as good as the chili fries.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock was bored.

They were at the Natural History Museum, which Spock found fascinating, normally. But on this day, he had been charged with keeping an eye on Jim. Mother was with them, of course, but they were doing whatever Jim wanted to do, and though Spock wanted to examine the exhibits that were for adults, Jim had wanted to visit the part of the museum that had been set aside for children.

Human children.

Jim ran around from exhibit to exhibit with squirrel-like manic energy while Spock and Mother stood to the side watching him.

“Not having fun, Spock?” Mother asked, eyeing him.

“The purpose of coming to the Museum was for education, Mother, not entertainment.”

“Well, yes, I know, but Jim is having fun.” She shook her head. “He’s our guest, Spock. His needs come first.”

Spock wished to point out that it had been him who wished to go to the museum, not Jim, but he figured it would matter little to Mother.

In any case, Jim had looked at every exhibit in this part of the museum at least a dozen times each. Surely, it was time to move on to the educational parts.

_It is time to continue, Jim._

Spock sent that through his mind, hopefully into Jim’s. For after all, they were T’hy’la. Surely he should be able to communicate with the boy this way.

Jim, however, showed no sign of receiving any such method and wasted another twenty minutes dashing around before Mother finally took pity on Spock.

“Jim, come here, dear.”

Jim stopped and ran back in their direction. He had a big smile on his face.

“Spock has expressed an interest to view another part of the museum,” Mother said. “Are you ready to leave this area?”

“Sure.”

Mother took Jim’s hand in hers. They had already learned if you did not, he would run off, and they would quickly lose sight of him. Jim seemed to have zero sense of personal danger.

The next two hours, Spock spent engrossed in subjects of definite interest to him. He barely paid any attention to Mother or Jim, though he was aware they were around him. He heard Jim say a time or two that he was bored, but Spock was able to ignore that for the most part.

When they were finished, they headed out of the museum to walk back to their hotel suite. It was a warm day, which made walking preferable. The problem was that Jim wanted to run.

“Jim, you must remain with us!” Mother called after him.

Jim stopped at a vendor on the street who seemed to be selling spun pink sugar. Spock was of the mind that Jim did not need any more sugar.

Mother sighed indulgently. “Go over with him and get him some, would you, Spock?”

“Is that wise?”

She laughed. “He’s just a child. Children like cotton candy.”

Technically, Spock was a child, too, but he did not remind his mother, as she certainly knew.

He went over to the cotton candy vendor who had placed his cart only a block from the museum entrance, no doubt with intent, and waited for him to spin the sugar on the paper wand for Jim, who by now could barely contain his excitement.

When they were done, he shoved it at Spock. “Want some?”

Spock eyed the pink fluff. “Very well.” He tore off a small bit and popped it into his mouth. “It just tastes sweet.”

“Yeah!”

Spock shook his head. “And it is sticky. Do not touch me.”

They walked another block with Jim unable to keep quiet. He chattered constantly and Spock stopped listening.

His mother’s communicator chirped. “Oh. That’s your father. Hang on. You two just stay here.” She flipped it open. “Sarek? Yes. The boys and I are on our way back right now.”

Spock turned and realized they were right in front of a store that had a display of old books in the window. He walked over to them to peer at them with interest. On Vulcan most of the old books like this were ancient texts from Surak’s time.

“Okay,” Mother said, closing the communicator. “Now let’s…where’s Jim?”

Spock looked around. There was no sign of the human boy either behind them or in front of them.

“I do not know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am discontinuing this story due to lack of interest.
> 
> If you have been reading it, thank you. I appreciate it.


End file.
